


Primer aniversario

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue publicada en mi blog de Tumblr.</p></blockquote>





	Primer aniversario

Es un día especial para mí; hoy se cumple un año desde que desaparecí definitivamente como Irene Adler. Hoy hace un año que empecé esta nueva vida, mucho más discreta que la otra. A veces me gustaría volver atrás y no cometer los errores que me llevaron a esto, pero supongo que todo tiene sus ventajas; por ejemplo, ahora he aprendido y soy más prudente con ciertas cosas.

Mientras camino hacia el edificio en el que trabajo desde hace algo más de seis meses, mi teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, lo cojo y miro el mensaje mientras espero a que la luz del semáforo se ponga verde.

"Feliz nuevo cumpleaños. SH"

No puedo contener una sonrisa. No he sabido nada de él desde que le dije que estaba a salvo y que tenía mi nueva vida perfectamente organizada. Aquella vez fui yo quien envió el mensaje, y la respuesta fue un seco “bien”, pero esta vez ha sido él. Sherlock no es muy dado a ese tipo de detalles más o menos cariñosos, pero esta fecha significa algo también para él.

Hoy hace un año que dejé de ser Irene Adler, un año desde que morí para el mundo y renací como alguien distinto; pero también hace un año desde que Sherlock y yo empezamos nuestra extraña y arriesgada relación a distancia y sin apenas contacto, como si nos bastara con tener de vez en cuando alguna prueba de que el otro está vivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada en mi blog de Tumblr.


End file.
